1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of computer manufacturing. In particular, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for run-in testing of computers.
2. Description of Related Art
In the computer manufacturing process, and especially the manufacturing process for personal computers (PC's), it has been well known to use a so-called "burn-in" and/or "run-in" test when the computer is completed. In the burn-in test the temperature reliability of a PC motherboard is tested. Power is applied in a closed environment with a temperature of about 70.degree.-80.degree. C. for about 48 hours. In the run-in test software such as the "Advanced Diagnostics" software provided by IBM is utilized to test the run-in condition of a personal computer. The test may be conducted, for example, for about 8 hours.
In the past, most PC testing has been done on a unit-by-unit basis. In other words, a testing inspector collects the results from the burn-in and run-in test from each PC individually.
As the demand for PC's has risen, PC manufacturers have devised and utilized automated equipment and processes for the manufacture of PC's. These processes have resulted in greatly increased production rates for PC's. However, the testing procedures for these PC's remains largely non-automated and, consequently tedious and time consuming. Often, PC testing procedures act as the bottleneck of PC throughput.